Happy Valentine's Day
by SparkleXRiverX
Summary: One-Shot. We all know Miles is afraid of intimacy, so how does this affect his first Valentine's Day with his girlfriend, Amy Spellman? Can Sabrina help make this the most memorable Valentine's Day for Amy? (Miles/OC, fluffy one-shot set between series 5 and 6. Cover Image is Amy)


**AN: I don't own Sabrina, The Teenage Witch or anything else you recognise. I just own Amy.**

**February 13th, Spellman residence.**

**Amy's POV**

"Salem! Where is he? I'm gonna kill that cat!" I yelled, as I ran down the stairs, and into my aunt Hilda.  
"What's he done now?" She asked.  
"I caught him reading my diary." I replied, as my mom entered the room, with a familiar black cat in her arms. "You! You dare tell anyone what you read in that diary, and I send you back to stay with Morgan's brother. Got that?" Salem nodded, so I began to return upstairs. After finding my jacket, I headed out to go and visit my cousin Sabrina. I hadn't seen her in a while, so it was nice to have some free time to go see her. Once I reached her college dorms, and knocked on the door, Roxie let me in. I sat on the sofa, and waited for her to tell Sabrina I was here. Soon enough, my cousin entered the room, a smile on her face. "Hey Sab!" I said hugging her. "What are your plans for tomorrow?" I asked.  
"I'm seeing Josh. I thought you'd be spending it with Miles?" Sabrina said.

"We are talking about the same Miles right? The one who hates Valentine's Day? No, we have absolutely no plans. Guess I'll be spending it with Salem watching TV again." I said.  
"Have you tried to make plans with him?" Sabrina asked. I shook my head.  
"No. Every time I brought it up, he just started ranting about how it was all just a conspiracy organised by the industries." I replied, leaning back in my chair. "I love him, I really do, but it'd be nice for him to show me a bit of emotion towards me."  
"Like you said, it's Miles. If it doesn't involve aliens, he isn't interested." Sabrina said. "Very true Sab. But honestly, I don't think this relationship is going anywhere. He's much more interested in my mom than me." I replied.  
"I disagree. Maybe Miles just takes a while to show affection." Sabrina suggested.

"Yeah, 7 months." I muttered.  
"Has it really been that long?" Sabrina asked. I nodded, as the door opened and Miles walked in.  
"Hi Amy." He said, as he sat next to me.  
"Hello Miles. Anyway, I'm going to have to go Sabrina. It's been nice seeing you. Later." I said, getting up and leaving.

**February 14th, Spellman residence.**

"No Salem. You cannot watch your stupid show, now go away." I mumbled, as I attempted to see the screen. I was trying to watch Pride and Prejudice, but Salem was interrupting me, begging to watch some show. "Please?" Salem asked.  
"No! This is my room, so get out." I said, picking him up, and putting him in the hallway. "Now go and bother Hilda!" I said, as I locked my door. I flopped back on my bed, in time to hear a knock at my window. I got up, and saw that it was Miles. I opened the window, and asked "What are you doing here?"  
"Come with me, I have something to show you." He said.  
"Miles, it's the middle of the night!" I complained.  
"Exactly." He said, offering me his hand. I sighed, and took his hand as he dragged me up to the roof.  
"Miles, what are we doing up here?" I asked, as I sat down.  
"Sabrina said that you wanted to do something for Valentine's day." Miles said.  
"So you decided to drag me on to a roof in the middle of the night?" I questioned.

"Yes. I thought you liked the stars?" Miles asked.  
"I do, but I also like being warm inside." I replied, wrapping my arms around myself. He sighed, and handed me his jacket. "Thank you. What else did Sabrina tell you?"  
"Not much. I heard what you said though, am I really that bad?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"No. Honestly you're the nicest boyfriend I've ever had, but then I've only had 1." I mumbled.  
"Well, I guess that's good." He said, sitting down next to me.  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
"For what?" He asked.  
"Being a bitch. My life is just so crazy right now, and I took it out on you. That's not fair." I said, causing him to faintly smile.  
"It's fine. I'm used to your mood swings by now Amy." He replied. I smiled, and said,  
"I would hug you but I know that intimacy frightens you, so I won't." Instead of nodding, Miles loosely hugged me, which confused me.

"What? I am capable of showing emotion you know." He said, seeing my expression. I smiled, and laughed. We spent a while just sat there, watching the stars, until Miles eventually stood up. "I'm going to have to go." He said, looking at the watch on my wrist.  
"OK. Good night." I said, handing him back his jacket. He took it, and then helped me back into my room. As I went to close my window, he softly kissed me. When he pulled away, I was left speechless. "Happy Valentine's Day Amy." He murmured, before disappearing. I was still left speechless, as Salem re-entered my room. I looked back at him, as he said, "Amy and Miles, sitting in a tree..." I cut him off by pointing my finger, and sending him flying out of my room. I lay down on my bed and turned off Pride And Prejudice. I didn't need a Mr Darcy, I had Miles, and that was enough for me.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you liked, and I might write more one shots, and maybe turn it into a full length fanfic! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
